Red
by BlueSalvatore
Summary: "You know what I want most? A tall, dark, handsome man to ask me out for dinner on Saturday and get me away from my house." Madelena, young and beautiful only wants an escape out of her caged work, but when Damon Salvatore asks for a bit more than coffee, she accepts. What she doesn't know is how she's going to get burnt with hot, red fire. AU/AH/{OCxDamon. Other pairings.}


**Authors Note: This story is heavy with OC's, since it is based on a group of Twitter RP. You can learn more about the characters and who they are here: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, or many of the already existing characters or OC's. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Just look at him," Madelena groaned, folding the magazine she held that exposed the newest issue of Josh Holloway "Hot. Wet. Sawyer." Her co-worker and friend beside her rolled her eyes, shrugging as she looked down at the picture, making the redhead question everything that was wrong with her friend.

"What? I've seen better." She mindlessly cleaned the counter, missing rush hour; the first part of the day has been very slow. "As if he would walk through that door. Keep yourself to the show and don't get too _'Lost'_ in it." Dayanara chuckled herself almost to death before doing some more mindless cleaning.

Madelena sighed and furrowed her eyebrows, ignoring her comments about her dream man. _More for me._ She echoed in her mind, flipping through the pages and resting on her elbow. Her red locks of hair tickling her scrunched up cheek from her arm. She could notice her own reflection in the clean marble, and smiling at her reflection she sighed, collapsing back on her elbow with a sigh of boredom.

She enjoyed this job, it had coffee, tips, and handsome business men come by. What was not to love? But it was so damn boring. "I could go for another espresso right now," She turned and began to brew her own cup, knowing she would take the money out of her pocket. "But you know what I could really go for? A tall, dark, handsome hunk of man who can get me out of dinning with my mother and sister Saturday night." She felt the vile rising up in her throat thinking about that little nice evening.

Her mother and sister were not bad. Her mother just…worsened with every demand she spoke out to Madelena. She needed to do things a certain way, her way or they were wrong. Madelena being the first had to uphold to uttermost perfection.

"Like that one?" Dayanara in the midst of her chuckles pointed out and slid from around the counter, breaking Madelena from the train of her thoughts. "He's yours. It's my break." She winked and slowly slid out of Madelena's sight, leaving her a bit struck and clueless.

Once Madelena had her eyes focused on the man, she could feel her heart jump out if her chest. Oh, and what a hunk of man he was. Forget about Josh Holloway, this was the kind of man to steal a spot in all the magazines. Acting fast, Madelena straightened her back and licked her lips as she fixed her uniform.

His dark hair ran loose like he had just woken up from a night full of wild, hot, rough sex. Her hands aching to go through it. His jaw strong and sharp enough to make his other curves seem irrelevant compared to the contour of his profile. And his eyes hurt to look at. Wide and blue enough to make the Greek beaches look dull. He was a Greek God, in fact. God she wanted to run her tongue through his slightly scruffy, five a' clock shadow and let him take her beyond the peaks of Mountain Olympus.

"Good morning, Miss," He closed up and leaned against the counter ever so confidently, his blue eyes scanning the blackboards behind her that were presented as options. He took his sweet time to speak again, not that Madelena argued. Every moment she got to gawk and stare, knowing that never in her life she would see someone like this, gave her a bit of hope. "Hmm. Can you help me out? I'm craving something sweet and spicy."

He smirked, noticing the wild blush that spread to Madelena as she busted out in a nervous giggle. "You can always have me — I mean, my favorite. A triple non fat latte with whipped cream. Not really spicy, but we have fresh snickerdoodles to add to something spicy." Adding with a cheeky smile, Madelena showed off her talents that could easily pass off as a first class saleswoman and waited for tall, dark and handsome to answer.

"I'll have it." No hesitation as his voice ran like silk through her ears.

"That will be $5.30."

His smile disappeared from his face as she turned her back to him, quickly maneuvering through the little work area, and haste on her side. Once the warm coffee was done, Madelena neatly grabbed two cookies from the warm display they were in and placed them in the small package.

"Here you go." Placing a twenty dollar bill on the counter, he picked up his order and gave his muscular back to her, slowly strolling out. Just like that.

"Hey! Wait your change!" Madelena quickly tried to calculate the change but he didn't even bother to glance back.

"Keep it." Those last words were the only thing Madelena heard as he walked out of the coffee shop as quick as he came. His muscular back shifting like one of those powerful hunting dogs, and the little flip of his hair at the back of his head could be her kryptonite.

Madelena had work here for mainly two reasons, she wanted out of the house, and something other than to study her major. This was her escape together with Dayanara who had hooked her up with this job. With her mother and sister at home, she never got to go out much other than to school and back and that blasted Grill that she was sick of.

_Well, damn. Was he in such a hurry to get away from me that he couldn't even say thank you? Screw him too, then._

* * *

Damon hated coffee.

After ordering that large cup of hell from the coffee shop, he'd vow never to take the advice of any barista. Even if they were cute, redhead baristas. But, the snickerdoodles were decent enough. And he indeed despised coffee, yet he found himself parking his car in the private space of the parking lot again.

Adjusting his dark leather jacket, he smoothly ran a hand through his hair. Both of his siblings would be laughing at him if they saw him. Damon Salvatore, going to a coffee shop just to see a woman who he hadn't said more than a few words to. Most of them saw him and dropped their panties. Not always wanted, but that's the effect he had.

This girl looked…exotic. Back in Italy, he had never seen someone like her. Big green eyes, hooded by long eyelashes. High rosy cheekbones and fiery long hair tied back into a pony tail. He had only seen the top half of her body but he could tell she was an exquisite little thing.

Entering the shop with a high air of confidence and his trademark grin, he was a bit taken back by seeing someone other than Red. It has gotten to the point where he has even come up with a nickname for her. _What the hell, Salvatore?_ Even though nicknames were his things, he always needed a bit more information before deciding a name that fit.

Walking up to the counter anyways, he looked around just to make sure before addressing the girl who clearly was not up for taking shit from anyone; she already was shooting daggers at him from her big brown eyes. Damon was about to open his mouth when a door opened loudly with a thump, and there she stood.

His smirk growing with a chuckle, he saw little Red leaning against the doorway, face full of flour and heaving. "Hey, give a hand?" She asked her friend on the counter who was just as easily amused by all of this.

"I got it, Maddie. Go take the counter." With an eye roll, she disappeared behind the door Red, or well Maddie was holding. She was so concentrated on getting some air and wiping off the excess pastry formula that she didn't even look once until Damon captured her attention with a snicker.

Her emerald eyes widening, she moved more frantically now. "Oh, it's you." Muttering nonchalantly, she tossed away the dirty apron and brushed back her hair.

"Whatever do you mean by that? Not very fond of frequent customers?" Damon arched a perfect brow.

Madelena wanted to damn herself for wanting to smile. "So I'm guessing you liked my recommendation?"

"God no. That tasted awful." Keeping his smirk on, his tone changed, scrunching up his nose to show his disgust for the coffee.

"So you think I have an awful taste? Says the one who didn't even bother to look back and say thank you," _Oh. Feisty._ "So what will you be ordering or did you stop by just to tell me that I have an awful taste?" Blinking innocently, or so it seemed, she leaned on her hip.

Damon liking every second of this, he raised his hands in defense and emitted a small laugh. "I thought my tip was more than a generous way of saying thank you."

"It's not about the tip. It's about manners."

She had a sharp tongue and an even sharper attitude. Damon was never lost from words or even a snarky reply, but he did appreciate someone who could keep up with him and not immediately act like they had a stick up their ass.

"So what will you be ordering today Mr…?" Madelena was not letting his charm get to her. She could feel his gaze melt away her clothes, but it wasn't happening_. Damn my weakness for handsome men._

"Speaking of manners, my name is Damon Salvatore," He leaned in once more against the counter, and this time their faces were not apart by much. Madelena had stopped breathing as her eyes focused in on the intensity of his. "And is there anything else you could recommend that isn't as awful as what you gave me yesterday?"

Her eyes narrowed and now her sassy hand was at her hip. "What for? So you can come back here and tell me the next day how awful it was? I'll have you know my drink is the drink of many customers around here," Looking around, Damon saw the empty shop and chuckled. Madelena quickly dismissed the incredulous look on his face with a wave of her hand. "On rush hour that is."

"Tell you what, since I can't really take your word for it since your recommendation from yesterday, what do you say I pick you up tomorrow and go taste some wine. Then perhaps I'll be compelled to order some of the coffee you recommend me? And believe that not all your taste is as awful as that coffee?" Smirking from ear to ear, he licked his lips and stood with confidence, waiting for her response.

Madelena was a more than a bit speechless. Was this a date? She opened her mouth multiple times, trying to mutter out a word then every time she tried, the words seemed to fly out of her mouth just like with the rest of her breath. "I like wine…" She simply responded with an enthusiastic nod of her head .

"Good. I'll see you on Saturday, then? Eight sharp." Grasping a piece of napkin and a pen from over the counter, Damon begins to write down the digits of his phone number. After exchanging numbers, he winked as his blue eyes met Madelena's green ones, feeling the sharp shock of electricity in the air, almost as tangible as the cherubic shaped face not very far away from Damon's. "See you tomorrow, Red." Just like yesterday with the tip, he turned around without any looks or words and left Madelena standing behind the counter.

Grasping the napkin in her dainty hands still powered with flour, she stared down at his number and couldn't stop the foolish grin spreading on her face. _Oh my god, he even has his own nickname for me._

"Are you coming in to help or what?" Dayanara slammed the door opened, discovering and disrupting a Madelena that currently was floating in cloud nine. "Hello? Earth to Maddie. What the hell just happened?" She groaned as she carried the tray full of the finished and somewhat burnt cookies.

A bit wordless at first, like a fifteen year old girl again, Madelena licked her lips and finally let out the squeak that she had been holding in scared that Damon would still be nearby and hearing her and realizing what a nut she was. "I just got myself a date on Saturday night!"

"With hot, tall, dark and handsome?" Dayanara couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"No. I got a date with hot, dark, and handsome man by the name of Damon Salvatore. Even his name is hot and dangerous." Madelena savored the name on her tongue, feeling the tantalizing aftertaste it had. Folding the napkin in her pocket, she now hurt from her smile and found it hard to stop. "I need to get to work."

Not even half an hour passed and she felt the back pocket of her jeans vibrate. Rapidly looking at her phone, the number was unfamiliar but she could tell from the cocky attitude of the text that it was him. "Won't even have to tell you who I am, because you're still probably thinking of me anyways," Madelena read out loud and rolled her eyes, propelling her fingers to rapidly reply. "Speaking of which, I met a very handsome guy today. After you came by, that is." Sending her own text, she tucked her phone back in her pocket and began to work again.

* * *

"Why do you want my dress again?" Liane asked as she threw the dress on the bed, watching Madelena blow dry her hair. "Are you going out with Dayanara? Girl's night or something? Have you asked mom? We were supposed to have dinner with some of her friends tonight."

Madelena almost regretted the fact that she had asked her little sister for the dress. Almost. If it weren't the fact it was the better than any dresses she currently had. She needed to go shopping.

Liane was only a few years younger than Madelena. They both lived with their mother, a widow who had inherited a large amount of money from Madelena's father. She never did remember much, and no idea how her mom just one day inherited all the money. She had only thought about it a handful couple of times, but it did pay her studies. Liane was not born when he had died, and Madelena was barely learning to walk. It also never helped that her mother never spoke of him.

Always strict and upright, Morgana kept her girls where they needed to be. She wouldn't let them follow the path she did when she was younger.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" With a roll of her green eyes, Madelena finished fixing her hair and moved on to slipping on her matching set of silky red underwear.

"Because you know how mom is and I always have to cover up for you. So when she asks, I need to make up a pretty good lie as to where you are. She isn't having the 'late shift at the coffee shop' bullshit anymore." Uncrossing and crossing her arms, Liane stepped up behind Madelena and helped her slip on her jewelry.

"Thanks, sis. I owe you one." Madelena looked through the mirror's reflection to make eye connection with Liane.

"You owe me a million, but you still owe me an answer to my question. Where are you going so fancy to? Last time you went out like this was to meet the Defarge's, and not even." Liane pressed on, causing Madelena to tense and think carefully about her answer. Liane meant no harm but knowing a word could ruin everything and her mother would be on her case again.

"I'm going out with Dayanara. I told her about dinner with mom and she felt pity for me. Paying for some drinks up in a nice restaurant and bar," Madelena lied as best as she could, placing lipstick on her lips. Nervously eyeing her smaller sister, hoping she had bit the act, Madelena sighed and slipped the beautiful dress on, and the most important part, the shoes. "Tell mom that, alright?"

Not even a few minutes after getting ready, the bell rang. Between yesterday and today, Madelena and Damon shared a few texts. Madelena couldn't give everything away on only texts. She had always thought the best things ought to be said in person, and with eye contact. Damon was not one minute early, not one minute late, eight sharp.

Kissing Liane's cheek tenderly, she smiled and waved, rushing down the stairs and opening the door to find Damon, looking like God's gift to women. Crisp, white, buttoned up long sleeve shirt and dress pants. If it weren't for Liane and the fact that she barely knows him, Madelena would be melting all over the place. His cologne enough was making her want to jump him right here and now.

Damon himself was struck back by her beauty. The flour didn't look bad on her, but this looked so much better. Porcelain skin aligned by soft details of her face, the dress that hugged all her right curves and plump lips hugged by a soft color. She looked breathtaking, and he thanked his Gods for visiting that damn coffee shop. "You look beautiful," Damon whispered out and she smiled in return, leaning in to kiss Madlena's cheek and catching the sweet scent of vanilla and lilac. _Mouthwatering_, Damon thought. "Ready to go?" Offering his hand like a complete gentleman, Madelena didn't hesitate to take it.

"Where are we going again?" Madelena questioned as she was escorted to Damon's vintage, blue Camaro.

Opening the door for her, he waited for her to sit and closed the door, leaning in. "I do remembering saying something about a good time and wine." Winking, he took his own seat and looked beside him to eye Madelena again, now every curve tightly pressed against the dress as she crossed her legs. "Hope you don't mind red wine."

"Red is my best color, Damon. Can't you tell?" Madelena almost purred, uncrossing and crossing her sky long legs.

_I knew I liked redheads for a reason._

* * *

**Thanks for reading and remember to drop a review and opinion on your way.**


End file.
